


Разве тридцать — слишком много?

by Taracsacum



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man: Homecoming (2017)
Genre: Age Difference, Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Implied Relationships, M/M, Precious Peter Parker, Romantic Soulmates, Soulmate-Identifying Marks, Soulmates, Starker Week, Tony Stark Needs a Hug
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-19
Updated: 2019-10-19
Packaged: 2020-12-24 06:14:21
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,223
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21094730
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Taracsacum/pseuds/Taracsacum
Summary: У Тони Старка не было метки до одного апрельского дня, когда ему исполнилось тридцать лет. Не может же быть такого, что его соулмейт на тридцать лет младше него, не так ли?!





	Разве тридцать — слишком много?

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Is Thirty Too Much?](https://archiveofourown.org/works/15245322) by [Mid_Nightmare](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mid_Nightmare/pseuds/Mid_Nightmare). 

Считалось, что, как только человеку исполнится шестнадцать лет, на его коже появится имя его соулмейта, выведенное чужим почерком. Единственное условие для появления метки — партнёр уже должен быть рождён.

Тони понятия не имел, как это вообще работает, он знал лишь, что Вселенная, судя по всему, его недолюбливает. Когда Старк проснулся в свой шестнадцатый день рождения, он, осмотрев себя с головы до пят, не обнаружил имени своей родственной души. Шли годы, воспоминания о которых тонули в алкоголе и вечеринках, но одно оставалось неизменным. Метки не было. Тони восемнадцать — имени нет. Ему двадцать один — имени нет. Ему двадцать пять — его кожа по-прежнему чиста. И так на протяжении ещё четырёх лет. Старк начал думать, что надеяться бессмысленно: у него просто нет соулмейта. И вот в не очень-то особенный для него день около четырёх часов вечера Тони Старк случайно взглянул на запястье левой руки и увидел выведенное аккуратным почерком «Питер Бенджамин Паркер».

Он неверяще моргнул и провёл по надписи большим пальцем. Тони подумал, что это шутка, что просто один из гостей, бывших на вечеринке, так разыграл его, а он, мучаясь похмельем и будучи слишком занятым в мастерской, заметил это не сразу. Но надпись не исчезла и даже не размазалась. Если бы он оттянул кожу, имя бы растянулось вместе с ней. Это было похоже на татуировку. И тут его осенило.

У Тони Старка на самом деле появился соулмейт. Парень, как его… Пол? Старк мельком посмотрел на запястье — упс. Питер. Парнишку звали Питер. Этот Питер Бенджамин Паркер был его соулмейтом. Ему теперь было всё равно на то, что, судя по имени, его родственная душа оказалась мужчиной: он за свои тридцать лет побывал в постели не только с женщинами, но и с представителями сильного пола. Но вот кое-что его всё-таки напрягло. Если столько времени у него не проявлялась метка, значит ли это, что его соулмейт только появился на свет? Его соулмейт действительно на тридцать лет моложе?

При этой мысли у него что-то неприятно шевельнулось где-то внутри, и он тут же поспешил отбросить все эти вопросы в сторону — у него всё ещё раскалывалась голова от похмелья.

— Мне нужно выпить, — пробормотал он и встал, ненадолго оставив свой наполовину незаконченный проект.

Три стакана спиртного спустя, он пришёл к выводу, что не столь важно, кто там его соулмейт. Вполне возможно, что они никогда не встретятся, в противном же случае Тони всё равно вряд ли захочет остепениться. У него было достаточно претендентов, желающих запрыгнуть к нему в постель только из-за денег, и ещё один такой человек, пытающийся урвать часть его состояния, ему не нужен даже на правах соулмейта.

Ещё один стакан виски — и Старк решает попросту забыть об имени, начертанном на его руке, и продолжать жить прежней жизнью.

***

Шли годы, возраст Тони, уже ставшего Мстителем, приближался к отметке «45», как вдруг разум Старка небрежно подбросил ему напоминание о родственной душе. Тони сражался с Кэпом за его, Роджерса, соулмейта, которого все считали погибшим и который неожиданно объявился; он никогда ещё не встречал человека, столь яро борющегося за то, чтобы вернуть своего старого любовника, как это делал Стив. Тони легко вздохнул и покачал головой — слава богу, ему никогда не придётся беспокоиться о том, что с ним может случиться то же самое.

***

Однако вскоре сложившаяся со Мстителями ситуация усложнилась, и Старку пришлось сражаться со своим лучшим другом и половиной его первоначальной команды. Принять это решение ему было очень тяжело, зная, что ему потребуется любая помощь, он начал поиски быстрого и проворного супергероя Квинса. Парнишка в отвратительном, это ещё мягко сказано, костюме работал под псевдонимом «Человек-паук». В битве с Кэпом костюм разнесло бы в клочья в считанные секунды, поэтому Старк взялся за создание достойной экипировки героя, от которой тот был бы просто в восторге, а Пятница занималась раскрытием личности Человека-паука.

Однажды днём, когда Тони наносил последние штрихи в своей работе, Пятница оповестила его, что поручение, данное ей Старком, успешно выполнено.

— Борец с преступностью в Квинсе, известный под именем Человек-паук, — Питер Бенджамин Паркер.

Всё, что Старк держал в тот момент в руках, он благополучно выронил. Он довольно давно не слышал этого имени. Тони бросил быстрый взгляд на метку на своём запястье и, убедившись в своих догадках, выпрямился.

— Что ты можешь мне рассказать о нём?

Сверху появилось изображение большеглазого мальчишки со спутанными кудрями и самой прекрасной кожей, которую Тони когда-либо видел. На миг он забыл, как дышать, и проигнорировал внезапно возникшую резкую боль в груди при взгляде на этого совсем юного паренька.

— Мистеру Паркеру четырнадцать, он живёт со своей тётей. Когда он был ещё мал, его родители погибли в автокатастрофе, а дядя — по данным полиции, три года назад во время ограбления. В данный момент мистер Паркер учится в Мидтаунской школе науки и технологий и проживает в Квинсе, Нью-Йорк.

Тони слегка кивнул, неосознанно проводя подсчёты в уме, и пришёл к заключению, что его метка появилась как раз четырнадцать лет назад. Он отбросил эту мысль и нахмурился.

— Пятница, предоставь мне его адрес, когда я закончу с костюмом. Навестим мистера Паркера.

***

После встречи с мальчишкой и битвы с Кэпом Старк с трудом пытался справиться с одиночеством. Парень действительно был чудесен, и, увидев, как он сражается в реальной жизни, Тони был поражён, что ему всего лишь пятнадцать (день рождения Питера прошёл как-то мимо него, но Старк, по крайней мере, не забыл отправить ему подарок). При воспоминании о Питере в животе Тони снова что-то болезненно кольнуло, но он не обратил на это внимания. То, что у парнишки такое же имя, как и у Старка на запястье, ещё не значило, что он его соулмейт.

В любом случае, он переложил всю ответственность за мальчика на Хэппи, но тот схалтурил, отчего Питер дважды нарвался на неприятности и дважды чуть не погиб. Когда парень чуть не свёл счёты с жизнью во второй раз, Старк забрал костюм — его сердце разрывалось на части, когда он смотрел в эти напуганные карие глаза, в которых плескалась боль.

Он просто хотел уберечь его…

Конечно, у него ничего не вышло, так как малец решил доказать, что Старк не прав, и кинулся в битву в своей толстовке и маске с дырками вместо глаз. После этого Тони пришлось вернуть ему костюм: он хоть как-то его защищал. Когда всё чуть устаканилось, он предложил Питеру официально вступить в ряды Мстителей. Удивительно, но его предложение отклонили, и он снова остался один с разбитым сердцем. Он не понимал, почему ему так больно смотреть на удаляющегося от него парня, но справился с негативными эмоциями, откинув их подальше, и решил, что возьмёт Питера на стажировку, чтобы тот работал на него.

***

Всё закончилось тем, что теперь они стали вместе сидеть в лаборатории, окружённые всевозможными поломанными механизмами. Тони был крайне раздражён. Он бился над этим проектом на протяжении нескольких недель, но у него всё равно ничего не работало! Он едва не рвал на голове волосы.

Он позвал Питера, чтобы тот тоже осмотрел его разработку — две головы всё же лучше одной — но оказалось, что и парень не может разобраться, в чём дело.

— Хм… Может, если мы по-другому сопоставим металлы, невидимый слой сохранится?

— Мы уже испробовали десять комбинаций, карапуз, — прорычал Старк, раздражаясь ещё больше, так как этот проект не давал ему покоя.

— Знаю, мистер Старк, но, может, если мы отберём несколько образцов и попробуем их соединить, мы сможем найти хотя бы одну комбинацию, при которой всё заработает?

— Я уже начинаю думать, что ничего не заработает, — вздохнул он, отбрасывая набедренник, над которым он работал, на стол. Старк не заметил, как парень дёрнулся от громкого звука. — Чёрт, мне надо выпить.

Тони поднялся и направился на выход, Питер тихо последовал его примеру. Он довольно быстро научился не ждать и не спрашивать разрешения у Старка на то, чтобы пойти за ним, после того, как Тони случайно оставил его в лаборатории на три часа, когда решил немного выпить и расслабиться.

Они поднялись наверх, и Старк разрешил Питеру присесть за барную стойку, уже наливая себе спиртное. Паркеру он бросил баночку газировки и стал рыться в холодильнике, но не найдя желаемого, с силой захлопнул дверцу.

Парень уже второй раз за день вздрогнул и, тихо соскользнув со стула, обнял рассерженного Тони со спины. Он почувствовал, как тот дёрнулся, но не оттолкнул его, поэтому позволил себе чуть расслабиться, счастливо обнимая своего наставника и человека, в которого — он был уверен — влюбился. Паркер знал, что Тони не большой любитель физических контактов с не очень близкими людьми, но ему самому становилось легче, когда он кого-нибудь обнимал, поэтому решил, что, возможно, у него получится таким образом помочь и мистеру Старку.

Мгновение спустя, Тони опустил руки своего ученика и выбрался из объятий, поворачиваясь к парню лицом.

— И зачем это? — мягко спросил он, крепко сжимая стакан, в котором плескалось немного виски, и ища глазами бутылку, чтобы налить ещё напитка.

— Я… Я подумал, это вам поможет… — пробормотал Питер и теперь, когда он произнёс это вслух, понял, как глупо это прозвучало. Его щёки вспыхнули, парень потупил взгляд. — Простите.

— Всё в порядке, малыш. Забей, — ответил Старк, наполняя стакан.

Питер мельком глянул на мужчину и заметил у него еле заметные чёрные следы на запястье левой руки.

— Что это? — спросил он, потянувшись к Тони и коснувшись надписи.

Старк тут же убрал руку в карман и пожал плечами.

— Метка. Ничего особенного, карапуз, — как можно беззаботнее отозвался он, делая большой глоток виски.

Паркер легонько кивнул и протянул руку к баночке с газировкой, оставленной на стойке. Мистер Старк никогда не говорил о соулмейте. Питер уже даже начинал думать, что у него его просто нет, но тут же обрывал себя: это очень маловероятно. У такого человека, как Тони Старк, обязательно должна быть родственная душа.

— Вы никогда не говорили, что у вас есть соулмейт, — тихо сказал он, обращаясь больше к себе, нежели к Тони, и открыл баночку с характерным щелчком.

— Я не сталкивался с ним. Подумал, что этого так и не случится. И никому не говорил, так как ничего особенного в этом нет. — Пожал плечами Старк. В его голосе сквозила такая горечь, какую Питер ещё не слышал. — Слушай, сегодня же твой день рождения, верно? У тебя появилась метка? — спросил он, быстренько пытаясь перевести тему.

Питер пожал плечами.

— Утром её ещё не было, но тётя Мэй сказала, что я родился после обеда, и велела проверить попозже.

— Ну, уже давно за полдень. Можешь посмотреть, — сказал Старк, опустошая стакан и поднялся, чтобы налить себе третий. Парень поморщился глядя на выпивающего виски Тони и глотнул газировки.

— Ладно, — едва слышно выдохнул Питер, Старк чуть кивнул, плеснув себе ещё виски. Паркер знал, что мужчине плевать на своего соулмейта, но было бы неплохо, если бы он проявил хоть какое-то любопытство в случае Питера. Ещё раз вздохнув и тряхнув головой, подросток решил проверить-таки метку. Ну, или хотя бы для начала осмотреть руки.

На правой ничего не оказалось, но стоило ему приподнять рукав на левой, как он тут же вскрикнул и уронил баночку, что держал в руке.

— Боже, карапуз! — рявкнул Тони и отскочил, почувствовав, как шипучая жидкость пропитала носок. — И нахуя ты это сделал? — прорычал он и обернулся — на него в упор смотрела пара больших глаз, в которых уже стояли слёзы.

— Всё в порядке! Простите! — Шмыгнул носом Питер, быстро опустил рукав и посмотрел на полотенце. — Я всё уберу.

— Нет уж, дай взглянуть. — Конечно, он успел заметить, как Паркер попытался спрятать левое запястье, и неприятное тянущее чувство где-то внутри вернулось. Он уже списал это всё на алкоголь, как вдруг что-то резко сдавило ему грудь.

— А, там нет ничего, — торопливо ответил Питер и схватил полотенце.

— Если б там ничего не было, ты бы не уронил банку, — парировал Тони. Парень присел на корточки и начал протирать пол. Он проигнорировал его, поэтому Старк решил действовать, как самый настоящий ублюдок, впрочем, как и всегда: он присел рядом с Паркером и схватил его за руку, задирая рукав. Питер даже не успел понять, что произошло, как Тони прочёл имя, выведенное чёрным по белой коже таким знакомым почерком.

— Энтони Эдвард Старк, — прошептал он, мягко проводя подушечкой большого пальца по надписи.

Питер тут же вырвал руку из хватки, покраснев до корней волос, лишь услышав слова мужчины.

— Простите. Я не знал. Я сейчас уйду. Простите, — всё всхлипывал он, по его щекам текли слёзы. Старк, нахмурившись, закатал рукав, открывая своё запястье.

— Не извиняйся, Питер, — шепнул он, протягивая руку и вытирая слёзы с мальчишеского лица. Из горла парня вырвался громкий и жуткий всхлип, который он старался подавить, Тони быстро притянул Паркера к себе и зарылся носом в его кудри. — Посмотри на мою руку, Питер.

В животе парня появилось такое чувство, будто внутри него запорхали бабочки, он открыл глаза и вперился взглядом в широкую грудь. Он нервно сглотнул и посмотрел вниз — его губы раскрылись в тихом выдохе. На руке Тони — там же, где и у него, — было начертано: «Питер Бенджамин Паркер».

— Ч-что? — спросил он, запинаясь, и слегка отстранился, чтобы заглянуть в лицо мужчине — губы того растянулись в, наверное, самой нервной улыбке, какую только видел Питер.

— Она появилась, когда мне исполнилось тридцать, в апреле, где-то после обеда. Я тогда ничего о тебе не знал, а когда встретил, понадеялся, что это всё-таки не ты, в первую очередь, из-за разницы в возрасте. Я решил побыть твоим наставником и подумал, что всё запорю, если скажу тебе, кто мой соулмейт.

Щёки Питера были ярко-алыми от смущения, Старк рассмеялся и уткнулся носом в горячую кожу. Паркер слегка улыбнулся, почувствовав, как щетина защекотала подбородок.

— Но… Что это для нас значит? — прошептал он, вцепившись пальцами в рукав заношенной кофты своего, теперь уже безо всяких сомнений, соулмейта.

— А что ты хочешь, чтобы это значило?

— Я хочу попробовать, — выпалил Питер, снова оробев от своей поспешности. Тони, ухмыльнувшись, кивнул и прижался губами к ещё красной щеке Паркера.

— Как насчёт того, чтобы сходить на свидание и отпраздновать твой день рождения? — Парень готов был поклясться, что ему это всё приснилось, но, спохватившись, тут же согласился, прильнув к мужчине и оставив лёгкий поцелуй в уголке его губ.

— Я не против.


End file.
